Poppyfrost
|apps = None |livebooks = Twilight, Sunset, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon |deadbooks = None }} Poppyfrost is a slender, dappled, tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat. History In the New Prophecy Series ''Twilight :Poppykit is part of the first litter born in ThunderClan in their new home by the lake. She is born to Brackenfur and Sorreltail during the attack by the badgers. Cinderpelt starts helping Sorreltail while her body starts to prepare to push the kits out, but when a badger breaks in, Cinderpelt dies protecting Sorreltail and her unborn kits. Poppykit has three other siblings, named Honeykit, Cinderkit, and Molekit. Sunset :Poppykit is only seen once in this book, as a young kit in the nursery. She is described by Brambleclaw as a little copy of her mother, Sorreltail. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Poppypaw is an apprentice now, and her mentor is Thornclaw. Her brother Molepaw died sometime before the book from greencough. :When Spiderleg scents a dead fox on ThunderClan territory, Poppypaw asks if she and Mousepaw can go with Thornclaw and Spiderleg. Brambleclaw tells them that they could as long as they did what their mentors told them to. After the foxes leave, Thornclaw tells Brambleclaw that Poppypaw and Mousepaw chased off a fox cub into ShadowClan territory. :Poppypaw is seen again sharing tongues with her sisters, Cinderpaw and Honeypaw by the halfrock. When Jaykit, Hollykit, and Lionkit go to receive their apprentice names, Honeypaw, Poppypaw, and Berrypaw cluster together beneath the highledge. :Poppypaw nearly dies in this book from an extreme case of greencough. Jaypaw promises her mother, Sorreltail, that he'll do whatever it takes to keep her alive. Jaypaw then finds Poppypaw barely breathing so Jaypaw lies down besides her and walks in her dreams. He realizes that Poppypaw was in StarClan's territory. Poppypaw is surprised to see Jaypaw in her dream, but describes where they are, not knowing that Jaypaw isn't blind in his dreams. :Jaypaw tries to tell Poppypaw to come back with him, and that she's not suppose to be here. When Poppypaw realizes where she is she starts to panic but Spottedleaf arrives just in time and tells Poppypaw that it's not her time to die and she can go back to the hollow with Jaypaw. When Poppypaw wakes up, she believes that it was all just a dream, and her greencough soon goes away and she becomes healthy. Dark River :When Cinderpaw falls out of the Sky Oak, Sorreltail, Honeypaw, and Poppypaw hope that Cinderpaw will be okay, she begs Leafpool to not let her die. :When she asks Jaypaw if he's seen Hollypaw, she becomes flustered as she remembers that he is blind. Poppypaw tells Graystripe that Hollypaw was supposed to be training with her and Mousepaw, but she hadn't turned up. :When ThunderClan and WindClan are fighting, Poppypaw nudges Lionpaw and tells him that they should attack Breezepaw and Harepaw. She is seen again, in the battle, clinging to Whitetail. :Near the end of the book, Poppypaw sits at the Halfrock with Honeypaw and Hollypaw. She asks Hollypaw what RiverClan is like, and then she tells Hollypaw not to say that RiverClan was pretty much like ThunderClan to Brackenfur. She states that Hollypaw is in enough trouble as it was. Outcast :When Berrypaw is worried about what warrior name Firestar would give him, Poppypaw teased him, saying that maybe his name would be "Berrystumpytail" in reference to his stumpy tail. :Poppypaw appears in the training session between Lionpaw and his mentor, Ashfur. When Lionpaw does a move he learned from Tigerstar, Poppypaw asks him how he did it. Once Lionpaw teaches her the move, she is seen practicing it. :Poppypaw is seen sitting with Cinderpaw, near Sandstorm and Graystripe. When Brook talks about the Tribe, she asks Brook what a to-be is. She asks Brook if the leader and medicine cat are chosen by StarClan. Poppypaw tells Brook that Stoneteller (or Teller of the Pointed Stones) is a weird name. Poppypaw is seen trying the move that Lionpaw taught her in the training session earlier. :She is seen in another training session with Thornclaw, Lionpaw, Ashfur, Cinderpaw, Cloudtail, Hollypaw, and Brackenfur. Once Ashfur and Lionpaw start fighting, she has to dodge out of their way. Poppypaw and Cinderpaw are shocked, and just glance at each other. After seeing the aggressive manner in which Lionpaw and Ashfur fought, she is worried that her mentor Thornclaw will fight her like that. Eclipse :Poppypaw is outside the apprentices' den, rolling ball of moss to Cinderpaw and then she was at the fresh kill pile picking up a mouse, and putting it outside the elders' den. Poppypaw asks Lionpaw if he is going back to sleep since he just slept. Later she tells him "suit yourself," when Lionpaw doesn't want to hear what Honeypaw wants to talk about. :Poppypaw is seen playing with Icepaw and Foxpaw, the newest apprentices. While Foxpaw talks about how he wants to catch a fox and earn his warrior name, Foxcatcher, she says that he couldn't catch greencough, when Icepaw rebukes that he could catch a fox. : :When Cinderpaw brings honey back to camp, Poppypaw says that she hasn't had honey for moons. Poppypaw says that honey has no taste (since cats can't taste sweetness well), but she likes the way it soothes her throat, and it reminds her of milk. :Cloudtail asks Leafpool if Cinderpaw is ready to receive her warrior assessment, because Honeypaw and Poppypaw are ready. Sorreltail is excited that Poppypaw, Honeypaw, and Cinderpaw are going to have their warrior assessments anytime. Before the assessment, Thornclaw is seen telling Poppypaw that he hopes she is ready for it. During her assessment, Lionpaw notes that Poppypaw looks as "calm as a vixen". Hollypaw comments that nothing fazes Poppypaw. When Honeypaw asks where to hunt, Poppypaw tells her to go with her instinct. Poppypaw heads towards the bush where Hollypaw, Lionpaw, and Jaypaw are watching, her pelt brushing it. :She gains her warrior name, Poppyfrost, as well as Honeypaw, who becomes Honeyfern. She is sad because Cinderpaw has wrenched a muscle in her leg and can't made a warrior at the same time. When Firestar tells the Clan that when Cinderpaw's leg is healed, he will give her her warrior name, Honeyfern and Poppyfrost cheer Cinderpaw's name. :Later, Poppyfrost scratches her eye on a thorn sticking out of the nursery. She is treated by Leafpool and Jaypaw. :During the battle, she goes with Firestar's patrol to the border, and is with Lionpaw when WindClan attacks. Long Shadows :Poppyfrost is a minor character and only appears a few times in the book. Poppyfrost helps Jaypaw go and look for catmint at the old abandoned twoleg nest; it is she that first started removing the dead plants, in order for the new ones to grow. She heads back to Leafpool's den with him and the rest of the catmint, and said she would report the trampled catmint to Firestar. :Poppyfrost is seen bringing in sticks for fixing the den walls, she tells Cinderheart she would fetch more. :She was last seen in this book licking her pads after fixing the walls of the den. Sunrise :When the cats bring Sol back to camp, Poppyfrost asks Lionblaze if it was hard to bring Sol back. Then, when Firestar is thinking on how to punish Sol, Poppyfrost thinks that they should make him collect mouse-bile. She also comments that Sol is a killer, because it seemed like his eyes could see right through cats. :Poppyfrost's sister, Honeyfern, is killed by a poisonous snake bite as she protects Briarkit from being bitten while Poppyfrost is on a hunting patrol. She sits vigil for Honeyfern along with her family. Along with Cinderheart, she is not happy with Hollyleaf when her secrets are revealed, and it is mentioned that Poppyfrost and Berrynose whisper to each other and shoot hostile glances at Hollyleaf during the Gathering. It is shown that Berrynose and Poppyfrost are being more affectionate to each other after Honeyfern's death. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Poppyfrost is now Berrynose's mate, and is expecting his kits. She soon becomes depressed because she thinks Berrynose does not really love her, and that he wishes that Honeyfern was his mate instead of her. Poppyfrost goes to Moonpool in an attempt to contact Honeyfern in StarClan for advice and to ask how much Honeyfern misses her and if she was angry at her for being Berrynose's new mate. Jayfeather follows her and tells her she should come back. Poppyfrost also tells Jayfeather that she loved Berrynose even before Honeyfern did, but she knew that Berrynose loved Honeyfern and that Poppyfrost respected that. : :On the way, Jayfeather scents Breezepelt following her as well. As Jayfeather tries to help Poppyfrost, they are interrupted by Breezepelt, who threatens to kill Poppyfrost just to make Jayfeather suffer. Jayfeather is attacked by Breezepelt, but a mysterious spirit cat also attacks him, who is believed to be Brokenstar. Poppyfrost tries to fight Breezepelt but her belly is too heavy with her kits to do any fighting. Jayfeather tells Poppyfrost to escape, but she just whimpers and backs away. Just before Jayfeather is about to be killed, Honeyfern arrives to chase away Brokenstar and Breezepelt, who declares that all is not finished between him and Jayfeather. Honeyfern, unseen by Poppyfrost, informs Jayfeather that Berrynose truly does love Poppyfrost but is just afraid that he will lose her as he'd lost Honeyfern. : :Then, the rest of StarClan appears and Yellowfang warns Jayfeather of the battle to come between StarClan and the Dark Forest. Once StarClan is gone, Poppyfrost helps Jayfeather get back to camp. Poppyfrost was horrified when Breezepelt attacked Jayfeather. :Poppyfrost later gives birth to two kits, a tom and a she-cat, who were later named Molekit and Cherrykit. Just after the kits are born, Jayfeather and Lionblaze see Tigerstar, Hawkfrost, and a cat thought to be Brokenstar staring at the kits in the nursery, but they soon disappear when Daisy speaks, without saying a word. Lionblaze wonders if the Dark Forest cats came to take the kits if they died, but Jayfeather tells him the cats were not interested in dead kits. Fading Echoes :Poppyfrost is seen most with her kits. She asks Jayfeather why kits wake up so early, and she tells her kits to stay out of the way of the other warriors. She is seen lecturing Molekit when he teases Cherrykit that she is afraid of a leaf. She is noted by Jayfeather to be very happy, and all of her thoughts of Berrynose still being in love with Honeyfern were gone. :When the tree falls on the camp, she is seen padding away from the nursery with Molekit in her jaws, while Daisy carries Cherrykit. Once the tree falls, Poppyfrost is treated with thyme for shock. When Lionblaze tells Cinderheart that she hasn't "fallen out" with Poppyfrost in moons, she answers that Poppyfrost hasn't quarreled with her because she'd been to busy taking care of Molekit and Cherrykit, who made trouble all the time. Night Whispers : When a fox is attacking in the camp, Poppyfrost and Ferncloud are seen spitting, swiping out with unsheathed claws every time the fox whirled near until the warriors herded it out of camp. : After a successful hunt by Lionblaze, and the rest of the patrol, Brambleclaw recommends to Poppyfrost to eat first along with her kits. : Poppyfrost sends Blossomfall to get Jayfeather to go to the nursery. She seems worried about Cherrykit, because she seems a bit warm. He tells Poppyfrost to take her outside to play with her brother, as the air would help cool her down a tad. A short while later, though, Cherrykit begins to cough and wheeze and Jayfeather tells Poppyfrost to take her inside and keep her warm. Poppyfrost then takes Cherrykit without warning inside the nursury. Sign of the Moon :Poppyfrost is listed in the allegiances and is seen by Jayfeather watching her kits outside the nursery. When Jayfeather wants to talk to Firestar, Sandstorm is with him, but she sees that Jayfeather needs to talk to Firestar alone. She leaves saying that she would check on Poppyfrost and her kits. Trivia *Poppyfrost has WindClan blood because her great-great-grandfather, Windflight, was half WindClan.Revealed in ''Bluestar's Prophecy, page 452 *She has SkyClan blood, because her grandmother, Willowpelt, was Spottedleaf's sister.Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 497 Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Berrynose:Revealed in the allegiances of The Fourth Apprentice Son: :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Daughter: :Cherrykit: Father: :Brackenfur: Mother: :Sorreltail: Sisters: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Brother: :Molepaw: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Uncles: :Sootfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member :Rainwhisker: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member :Thornclaw: Aunts: :Brightheart:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, pages 62-63 :Cinderpelt: Deceased, Reincarnated as Cinderheart Half-Uncles: :Darkstripe:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Graystripe: Grandmothers: :Frostfur: Deceased (Suspected StarClan Member) :Willowpelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Grandfather: :Whitestorm:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 247 Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Cousins: :Whitewing: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: :Ashfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Ferncloud: :Two Unnamed Kits:Revealed in Into the Wild, page 226 Deceased, Suspected StarClan members Great-Grandmothers: :Snowfur:: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Robinwing: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Swiftbreeze: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandfathers: :Thistleclaw: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Adderfang: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Fuzzypelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great-Aunt: :Bluestar:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 76: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Brindleface: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great-Uncles: :Unidentified Kits:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Status Unknown :Ravenpaw: :Dustpelt: Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Moonflower:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 75 Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Poppydawn: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Stormtail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Windflight: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Tree Quotes Warrior Ceremony References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Warriors Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Queen Category:Supporting Character Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters